Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, aka Agent P, is a secret agent and pet in the TV show, it's movie, and it's talk show short, Phineas and Ferb. His Appearance Perry's body is like a blue rectangle. He has four legs, his front feet being paws and his back feet webbed. his tail strongly resembles a beaver's. His head his three tufts at the top, two eyes that don't look in the same direction, and a duck-like beak. His Voice Perry can't speak, and can only make a strange noise people can only refer to as a chartle. Baker makes this strange noise by only moving one side of his mouth, relaxing his tounge, make s a grrrrr sound, and quickly opens and closes his mouth to make it work. Role in Phineas and Ferb Perry is the pet platypus of Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher, but every day, he puts on his agent fedora and sneaks off to the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) to get a mission briefing from his boss, Major Francis Monogram. After the briefing, Perry leaves and heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where his assigned nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, lives and works. When he comes in, he is somehow trapped by the evil Dr. D. Then Dr. D tells Perry his plan to try to take over the Tri-State Area, almost always using a device ending with Inator. Later Perry escapes Dr. D's trap and stops the man before his scheme works. Sometimes, though, before Perry destroys Dr. D's machine, the Inator shoots out a beam that somehow causes Phineas & Ferb's inventions to disappear. After foiling Dr. D's plans for the day, he takes off his fedora and sneaks back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. When he sees him, Phineas usually says, "Oh, there you are Perry." Role in the Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension The film starts with Perry, along with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Dr. D chained together in the 2nd dimension, about to be fed to the giant 2nd Dimension Goozim. Phineas then brings the viewer in a flaskback to how they got into the situation: Early that morning, in Phineas & Ferb's Bedroom, Perry awoke, thanks to the alarm clock's mechanical arm, and woke the Boys. Phineas commented that having Perry wake them is great, and the song 'Everything is better with Perry' is proformed, ending with Perry and his owners sliding down the stair's rail. The Boys' Mother passes by and reminds them of something special: That day was the anniversary of Perry being their pet. Phineas then goes into another flashback, where toddler he and Ferb buy the baby platypus. Outside, the Boys use Perry's reflex as a sport. Soon they they have the idea of using the reflex to create a real sport known as Platypus Badmition. Meanwhile, Perry heads off for the O.W.C.A. for his next mission. Perry there learns that Dr. D is building an 'Other Dimension-Inator'. Also, Perry recieves some new gadgets and a new mode of transportation: A new high-tech spy jet. But the jet is a little cocky and Perry blasts off, knocking into a large cockpit with two Boys in it. The hit knocks the cockpit off course and the jet crashes down to the ground. There his jet is towed off and Perry continues on to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. When he reaches there though, he finds Phineas & Ferb helping Dr. D fix the Other Dimension-Inator. The Boys turn around to find Perry, who had slipped off his fedora. The two are suprised to see Perry, and Dr. D doesn't realize that his nemesis is there. Perry then tries to stop the constructing without revealing that he is a secret agent, including peeing on Dr. D's sofa, but to no acor. Ferb grabbs Perry as Phineas puts in the last piece, and machine powers up, and the gang steps through to the 2nd dimension. Perry soon learns that this demension was ruled by the 2nd Dimension Dr. D, much to his dismay. When the Boys and Perry catch up to Dr. D, he had found his 2nd Dimension counterpart. 2nd Dimension Dr. D doesn't fall for Perry's pet disquise and by using the 2nd Dimension Perry, aka the Platyborg, to prove it. Phineas can't believe that Perry has been lying to him, as the Boys and Perry escape from the revealed evil Dr. Ds, having to fight 2nd Dimension Perry to make it. After hiding in an alley from the patrolling Norm-Bots, Phineas tries heading back to the 1st dimension using a remote they made,but it doesn't work. So the Boys and Perry decide to find their 2nd dimension selfs to help them. Phineas, though still a little bit angry at Perry, reminds the Platypus that 2nd dimension them might not know that he's a secret agent, so Perry takes off his fedora and pretends to be a normal pet, rattling off his famous chartle. Inside, Perry sees a commercial on TV by the 2nd Dimension Dr. D, warning him that if he doesn't turn himself in, the Boys would be hurt. Not wanting his two best friends to be hurt, he sneaks off again and turns himself in. But 2nd Dimension Dr. D reveals that he was lying, and needs the Boys to fix the machine so he can take over the 1st dimension. When the Boys (along with Candace) come back to save Perry, they are trapped too, until Perry using one of his devices to escape with them. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry hop aboard a mine car with the 2nd Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Cadace, Buford, and Isabella and ride off, some Norm-Bots chasing them. Soon the 1st dimension group is captured, and Dr. D fixes the machine. So the group, along with Dr. D, our sent to their doom. That's where the gang is now. Luckily, 2nd Dimension Candace appears and tosses the remote to Phineas, who opens a portal and the gang enters the 3rd dimension. Norm-Bots following, the gang travels through dimensions until they reach ours, where Monogram reveals that since they now Perry's secret, their beloved Platypus must be sent away. And after defeating the 2nd Dimension Dr. D, Carl, Monogram's intern, reminds him of Dr. D's Amnesia-Inator, so the gang's memory is then erased, not incuding Perry. In the end, Perry uploads some pictures he took from the adventure and uploaded them on his computer. Role in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Perry doesn't appear much in Take Two, but when he does, he usually walks past the screen and chartles. As Agent P To become the secret agent Agent P, Perry puts on his fedora and stands up on his hind legs, like a human does. As a secret agent, it's Agent P's job to foil the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans. But Agent P can never reveal to people like his owners that an innocent platypus can become a stealthy secret agent, so he always tries not to draw attention to himself when he becomes Agent P. Trivia *While talking about the film, Dee Bradley Baker said he was selling a step-by-step instruction video on how to do Perry's chartle. He was probally joking, though. Category:Dee Bradley Baker's Roles Category:Baker's Roles in Phineas and Ferb Category:Baker's Animation Roles Category:Baker's TV Roles Category:Baker's Movie Roles Category:Founder's Favorites